Waterflower's kithood and Life
by ericandheath
Summary: okay im going to make a Warrior cat Story this is What im going to Make the main Cat Waterflower DA DA lol! okay anyway this tells about her and what she is and does and have been trough. it also shows her Life and Kithood and in the Beginning of the Story it Shows what Waterflower/Waterpaw/Waterkit/ Felt and what she thinks I got a little lazy at the end but anyway Enjoy :)


Waterflower of Brightclan Flashbacks and her life Story….

"Waterflower, your always anyyoing Can't you ever Shut up?" Moaned Anna. a Tear fell down my cheek. Oh I remember me as a Kit… _back as kits and in her Kithood heres the Story of her life. _ I Entered the camp and into the Nursey unware of how the other kits whould treat me I looked around and saw Some kits playing. "can I play?" I mewed looking at the cat named Sprintfur, and Sprintfur, went quiet then said yes… "Thank you!" I mewed happly then Started playing with the kits. I saw a Kit named Flamekit He played with me… I liked him as a Crush but so far I told no one Including him… "Hey lets go Catch prey and then Sneak into Nightstar's Den and give the prey we caught to her and we will put it down right in front of the nest Got it Waterkit?" Flamekit mewed I nodded my tiny head and said. "Okay Flamekit" We both Hunted mice Perfectly and we both did it… _ Later as we were playing Mossball in the Nursey. _ Hiya! I mewed pawing at the mossball making it roll and some of the other kits Jumped out of the Way and giggled we all went quiet as we heard a "ROARRR!" I looked around and suddenly Mossballs Came rolling towered me a LOT of them they all covered me and I chouldn't Breath all I Chould do was Squeak. Sprintfur helped me with her powers and helped me get out. Suddenly I Gasped as I Saw a Big giant Moss ball Monster. It eat me then it eat Poor Stripedpelt who was Trying to help we Both stood in the Moss ball's Monster's Belly Terrified till We got Spit out and we Both were Covered in Disgting Yucky stuff… _A While later _ Me and Flamekit were Talking till I went in a cave with a Giant Bear in it on accident it Attacked me Brave Flamekit, Attacked it till I figured out I was a Cat with cool Water powers I Hurt him and Almost killed him all because of my self….. he came back from Starclan and Yelled at me I was hurt and knew we Chould never be mates when we grew up… _To Days later. _ A kit named Featherkit Stripedpelt's friend Named Skyheart's kit. she met my Secert CRUSH Flamekit, Started playing with him and They both liked each other And I was Left alone Feeling Sad and got Anger Suddenly I met a new Friend! Her name was Bravekit She played with me.. and We became good Friends. Once we were in the nursey playing Truth and Dare and my friend Braveclaw Dared me to tell my Crush she told me if I whould tell her my Crush she will tell hers.I told her Flamekit was my crush and then told her my crush she said that we Both have to say we have a crush to the cat we have a crush on. I agreed anger but Abressed we both told the cats our crushes and that's the end of that. Suddenly to Boy cats came in the Nursey Brownkit, and Darkkit, We both fell in love again as kits. I fell in love with Darkit and and She fell in love With Brownkit. We became mates as Kits we never knew the Warrior code said "kits can't have mates" Darkkit was always there for me and I was there for him he Saved me when I almost died he Protected me Stood up for me And we Both Sleeped Togther in the Same nests in the Nursey. Till cats in the clan made fun of us for Having a mate as kits. I got anger till they told me the Warrior code said that. I was Anger and Upset that the Warrior code said that. _ Days later….. _ I was a kit still while Darkit and my Others friends Tigerkit, Bravekit, Got made Appretinces and I didn't get made one Because Nightstar chouldn't Wait for me so I got Left as a kit still while I Watched Tigerkit and Darkkit go Close I Got anger as I Noticed what is going to happen they called me Crazy When I was trying to get him back before Tigerkit took him… Finally when we Became Warriors Tigerkit/Tigersong/ Stole him I Refused to be his mate and just Brake up with him he treated me mean till we got back together then Broke up we did the Same things when I finally had His kits. I named Them Rubykit, Windkit, And Mousekit… I loved them and took care of them till even Know I Still take care of them they are still kits trough…. I Fell in Love with a Cat who Wanted a Second Chance from me named Icetalon I Broke up with Darkflame and Became his mate and that leads to Now and Darkflame Treated me Mean then Went back to Tigersong And Became her Mate leaving me With Icetalon. He came once and begged me to give him one more Chance I Said no because he broke my Promise he said this to me as Kits. "I promise I won't leave you…" And he Betrayed Me For Tigersong… Later my friend Sprintfur let me Become a Medicine cat with her since I was Interstred in it and That Leads to her now

(I AM WATERFLOWER THE ONLY CAT WHO WAS MADE A WARRIOR AND MEDICINE CAT EVER)

**IN MY OPUION ONLY LOL HERE IS A PICTURE OF HER TO SHOW YOU OF WATERFLOWER ONLY Enjoy XD**


End file.
